


indelible

by serpetinefire1 (serpetinefire)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire1
Summary: done for my lovely Lydia who asked for a Carol/ t-dog fic.Prose style retelling of Carol and T-dog's relationship.Indelible: that which  cannot be removed, washed away, or erased





	indelible

**For Lydia… she knows why**

A moment was all it took,

Brief

Violent

Ugly

She looked away for a moment.

Gashing teeth once again taking everything she loved.

_She had forgotten what it was like to be held with gentleness_

_Strong arms to protect..._

_Strong hands caressing instead of causing pain_

_Booming laughter shared with endless joy, not mocking_

Her throat tore as she screamed his name,

Begging, pleading, bargaining with God.

“I’m gonna get you out of these tombs” he said, breath already labored as they ran.

_Still trying to protect her… Keeping her safe, like he had all winter._

“I’m not gonna let you turn into one of those things!”

Not like Sophia, she couldn’t see him like that.

“It’s in God’s hands now.”

His voice washing over her like a blanket,

_Telling her how to hold the gun,_

_Whispering in her ear in the deep of the night,_

_Telling her everything she had never heard before._

_Building her up, teaching her to see herself as he did…_

_Beautiful… worthy… a survivor…_

“Go! Carol… please go… remember…”

One last look back, focusing only on his eyes,

_He never was shy with his words, with his body_

_His eyes clear, warm true..._

_Sharing everything he had with her._

_She had forgotten there were men like him._

_Giving, honest_

_Loving…_

_She’d run,_

_she’d hide_

_She’d survive_

To do anything else would be wasting the gift she had been given.

They found her days later, dehydrated, hungry but alive.

“How” Rick had asked.

How had she survived when so many hadn’t?

_He never left her,_

_always just out of reach,_

_Visiting in her dreams,_

_Waiting for her…_

_Not yet Carol, I’ll be here… but not yet…_


End file.
